1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a three dimensional wall decoration that is a replica of a portion of a classic vehicle.
More specifically this invention relates to a wall decoration as described above wherein the wall decoration is a light weight but sturdy replica of a portion of a classic vehicle secured around the perimeter of a sturdy mounting plate which is secured to a wall so that the replica appears to be projecting out of the wall.
Still more specifically this invention relates to a wall decoration described above wherein the replica is provided with an openable panel which provides access to the wall decoration mounting means and to accessories contained inside the replica.
2. Background of the Invention
Lovers of classic automobiles often decorate their homes and offices with pictures and miniatures and other artifacts in the image of the classic cars of their interests.
It would be costly and abhorrent to cut up a classic car to acquire a portion of the car for a wall decoration. There are also structural limitations to supporting the metal parts of a vehicle on a wall. Further, mounting a portion of a classic car on a plaque in the style of a hunting trophy would not be in keeping with the esteem that classic car enthusiasts have for their vehicles.
The wall decoration of this invention addresses the problems cited above by providing a molded replica of a portion of a classic vehicle attached to an internally positioned mounting plate such that when attached to a wall the replica appears to be imbedded in the wall. The mounting plate is secured to a wall by means of a Z-bracket that is accessible through an openable panel in the replica. The mounting plate and Z-bracket mounting provide sturdy structural support for the replica and for a variety of internally disposed accessories for the replica as well as other utilities the owner might wish to incorporate to personalize the replica.